13wishesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Clawdeen Ghoul
Hello Guys! This is my talk page! Leave any message! I will always Answer!!!! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AliensInTheEnd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AliensInTheEnd (talk) 21:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Attack Hi ghouls its me I wanted you to know I am the attacker What did I do???? Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 20:03, October 6, 2013 (UTC) What pages did I wreck? Huh I just edit them! I just got them from MH WIkia! What did I do??? Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 20:05, October 6, 2013 (UTC) It's just that the Howleen's personality sounds like she's just a spoiled brat (which she is kinda) and no one didn't even put a nice thing about her! Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 20:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'm sorry too <3 do u forgive me? Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 21:42, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi may I add a slideshow to Howleen's page and add two photos and add a little more to her pesonality? Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 21:48, October 7, 2013 (UTC) CG Keep up the good work then we both be promoted to a higher honor such as bureaucrat :) Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 17:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi make sure you edit the Scaris Wiki, so we can update more and be improved genies ghouls of both wikias. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 17:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Clawdeen Ghoul. the page titled "Idea Page" is going to be removed, it is unneeded. feel free to make it into a blog instead, but i just do not see it as being Needed as a page on this Wikia site. Alright? AliensInTheEnd (talk) 20:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Thank you!! :) but i am upset with myself currently. AliensInTheEnd (talk) 20:26, October 12, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd I'm leaving this wikia I HATE INA AND TILY they are being higly bossy to me. I'm sorry CG Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 21:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) hey girl wanna have sex in chat - anon i just banned Limearose1. shes been leaving very bad messages on my talkpage and such i am sorry i know you are mad at me now. but yes she just vandalized our wikia with bad messages. and she is the one who left "hey girl wanna have sex in chat - anon " on your talkpage just now/ i checked the IP address and it is identical to hers. AliensInTheEnd (talk) 22:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd You have been blocked, and i reign supreme AGAIN HAHAHAHAHAHA Like the sun i will live to rise... Like the sun i will live and die and then ignite again,,,,, What if the one thing that I missed Was everything I need to pass the test? And if I fail what happens then? Can I still count on you as a friend? NO I CANT YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE AliensInTheEnd (talk) 16:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd